Change of Heart
by TheMoonclaw
Summary: He hates hearing what they call her. He wanted to tell them to stop, to make threats or even take action in a forceful way to silence them. But, it wasn't really his place.
1. Chapter 1

He hates hearing what they call her.

Witch girl, monster tamer, lunar harlot, duplicate.

It wasn't fair, or right, and they spoke it openly, to her face, to everyone who would listen.

Not that the insults would have been any better spoken in hushed tones within the shadows.

They were cruel, spiteful, vindictive words with claws and fangs that cut and bruised and stung more painfully then any weapon could.

They made his blood boil.

He wanted to tell them to stop, to make threats or even take action in a forceful way to silence them.

But, it wasn't really his place.

Not even his place to feel such indignation at them considering he had not been so different. Before he knew her for who she was and not what she was.

He'd said the same words, possibly even more maliciously, and caused more damage than these strangers ever did, he was sure.

But still, it didn't change the fact he wanted them to stop.

He wasn't her protector though, not really, not truly. He wasn't even really her friend, not after everything that had happened. It wasn't his place to interfere, no matter how much he wanted too, no matter how much he wanted to say something, or do something to make it all stop.

Because she never would.

Oh, she heard the insults; the way she winced or averted her vivid gaze was enough to prove that.

But she never held it against them or defended herself, she merely heard it, accepted it, moved on from it.

But still, it must have hurt her. It must have sliced her heart, damaged her soul, burned her mind to hear them constantly mocking her, judging her.

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't they understand that? He had finally figured it out, but he supposed it was a little too late.

Another comment and another flinch from her, reacting to the sneers and comments with little more than a weak smile and soft voice, betraying her tender nature.

Finally he'd had enough.

It would be simple to make them stop with a word or two or even some sort of physical altercation, but she wouldn't want that, and he doesn't have the right to defend her like that.

Instead, he asks her to dance. Not because either of them likes the activity but because he can pull her anyway from all the gloom in the room and hold her close. Maybe, somehow, he can make her forget, make himself forget, all the cruelness around them.

Maybe it's wishful thinking, but maybe, just maybe, such a simple act of kindness and caring can outweigh the curses he hears on the fringes of the room.

She smiles, and accepts, and for a second, everything is well. It reminds him why he's had a change of heart towards her.

If only everyone else could, too.

* * *

**Author's Note: I have NO idea where this came from...it's sort of depressing, it's not my writing style at all, and it's...sort of pointless. Still, it was probably good practice...**

**I left names out for a reason, but I'm sure everyone can figure out who it's about...**

**...Maybe I should write a second half to this from 'her' point of view...?**


	2. Chapter 2

She can hear what they call her; insults whispered from the corners of the room, echoing through the pleasant conversations until they reach her, intentionally.

They say she's soulless, heartless, mindless. They question her existence, call her names, scoff at her appearance.

All inaccurate insults, but painful to hear nonetheless.

The words are spat like acid from sharpened fangs, verbal poison that burns as it infects her Those that speak them look upon her with distain, with disgust.

It damages her to her core, seeps into her mind, pierces her heart, constricts her very soul.

They know she can hear them; they say it purposely, spitefully.

She wants to tell them that they're wrong, to make them stop, but she doesn't really have the right.

In some ways, they were right about her, no matter how cruel their sneers and affronts were.

She'd heard it all before, seen the looks before. This pain was nothing new.

But it still hurt.

Words wouldn't make them stop, neither would action so she remained quiet, trying to accept and move on and ignore. She's really a fragile creature, tender, weak.

Not that they could see that.

Sometimes she wanted to prove that she wasn't what they thought she was, to do something or say something to change their opinions. But that was wishful, whimsical thinking.

There was another comment, another laugh at her expense. She flinched, but didn't speak, didn't move, to defend herself.

It wasn't fair.

Why couldn't they understand that?

She's surprised when he asks her dance, holding out his hand in an inviting gesture despite the way his eyes are narrowed into a glare, pinned over her shoulder at one of the mockers behind her.

His expression confuses her, makes her think.

Not too long ago he'd been the same as them; malicious, hostile, cold. But now he looked at the others that judged her with indignation, anger, even.

She smiles, accepting his offer to dance. Not because she enjoys the activity, and she knows he doesn't either, but because it's an escape.

She knows he'll pull her away from all the bitterness threatening to overpower her. He'll hold her close, whisper in her ear to ignore them, to not listen to their lies.

When he stopped looking at her for what she was and saw her for who she was, she wasn't sure. When this change of heart happened, she couldn't say.

But she was glad it did.

Somewhere along the lines he became her protector, not that she'd ever tell him that. It wasn't his occupation to keep her safe, to look out for her, comfort her. Somehow when she's with him she forgets all the scorners.

She can't deny that she feels safe with him. For a precious moment in time, as the music starts, everything is well, normal, right.

If only it could stay that way.

* * *

**Author's Note: I did decide to write from the opposite POV. Strange style, but it's always fun to try something different, I suppose...**

**...and yes, I know I need to stop writing random scenes with these two.**

**Also, both chapters are the same length, not including A/N (They are each 480 words...)**


End file.
